The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 79
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 79: The Fate of Waurika Rests in Your Hands "You threaten my life...", Aaron said, "...you threaten my wife's life, you're not going to get away with it!" "Very well.", Death said, raising his sword as Aaron did the same. "I just hope you've paid for the funeral." 79: THE FATE OF WAURIKA RESTS IN YOUR HANDS Aaron and Andrew ran towards Death, their weapons clashing with Death's sword. "Just so you know...", Death said, "...the fate of your city rests in your hands. Meaning you had best try and kill me before I kill this city." Aaron sliced Death's head in two. Death simply put the top half of his head onto the bottom half. "And since you bastards killed my horse...", Death said, "...I'm pissed off. Meaning I'm not going down without a fight!" Death swung his sword, shattering Aaron's swords. Both Aaron and Andrew were shocked as the pieces of Aaron's swords hit the ground. "Those swords were pure electricity!", Aaron thought to himself, "How did he break them?" Death laughed. "Do you still think you can beat me now?", he asked. Aaron, without looking or speaking, impaled Death through the chest with his right arm. Death laughed before Andrew grabbed his arms with his crab claws. Two large blasts of water sent Death's arms flying. Death screamed in pain as he fell on his back, unable to get up. Andrew, using a crab claw, grabbed Death's sword and stabbed him through the chest with it, pinning him to the ground. "Aaron!", Andrew shouted. "Attack him!" "How?", Aaron asked. "I don't know!", Andrew shouted. "Use that gigaton punch thing!" "Which one?", Aaron shouted. "The hell do you mean, 'which one'?", Andrew asked. "Fuck it!", Aaron shouted as a large fist appeared in the sky. It was made faster than either the 10 Gigaton Punch or the 20 Gigaton Punch. The fist was larger as well. "30 Gigaton Punch!" "Oh God!", Andrew shouted as he started to run. Death screamed as the fist came crashing down on him, making deep cracks in the buildings and in the street. Death's armor began to crack, and shattered as soon as Aaron's fist was level with the street. The fist went back into Aaron's hand. Inside the crater was not Death. It was a teenaged boy, unconscious and covered in pieces of Death's armor, with a hole in his chest from Death's shattered sword that immediately regenerating. The boy suddenly woke up. Shocked, he stood up, the pieces of armor falling. Something wrapped around his head shattered and fell on the ground. He stood at 5'7", wearing a black T-shirt with the insignia of a rock band on it and dirty blue jeans. He was also wearing cowboy boots. "Where...", he asked in a moderately deep voice. "Where am I?" "Who the hell are you?", Andrew asked. "My name is Jason.", the boy said. "But I prefer to be called Dallan." "Dallan?", Aaron asked. "My middle name.", Dallan said. "But you didn't answer my question: Where am I?" "You're in Waurika.", Aaron said. "The world capital?", Dallan asked. He looked down. "Why am I standing in a crater?", he asked. "It's a long story.", Andrew said. "We'll explain it to you later." "Wait...", Aaron said, "...if Death turned out to be a teenager, does that mean the horse was one too?" Aaron pointed to Dismount's body, prompting Dallan to look. "Let's see!", Dallan said, running over. Suddenly, a groan was heard. Another person stood up, with the same thing wrapped around his head. It shattered and fell on the ground. "Steven!", Dallan shouted. Steven -- who was 5'6", with his curly hair brown, braces on his teeth, and wearing a crimson hoodie and blue jeans -- looked at Dallan. "Dallan!", he shouted. "You're still alive?!" "Where's Eric?", Dallan asked. Suddenly, a hand was raised from underneath the pile of armor. "Present and accounted for.", a voice said. Another boy stood up. Like the previous two, the thing wrapped around his head shattered and fell on the ground. Eric was 5'7½", with brown ear-length hair, and wearing a brown-and-white-striped T-shirt and blue jeans. "Hi.", Eric said, waving. Suddenly, a giant hole appeared in Eric's chest. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff